Unitology
Unitology is a fictional religion in the [[Dead Space| Dead Space]] universe, founded on the ideas of Michael Altman. Origin The Church of Unitology is described as a massive religion believing that the Marker would bring about eternal life. While the exact details of much of the religion's theological and doctrinal basis remain undisclosed, Abraham Neumann mentions that the Unitology was based on Scientific ideology, but soon became religious after they believe the government killed Altman. They consider the Marker evidence that human life originated from outside of Earth. Some elements of Unitology seem to be inspired by Scientology and its Cult-like customs and traditions. Founded around two hundred years prior to the events of Dead Space, Unitology had its beginnings when Michael Altman discovered the Black Marker. Upon discovering and studying the Marker, Altman led a massive religious movement which established Unitology as a major religion. At the time many people had lost considerable faith and the new aspiring religion was soon appealing to them and drew more converts. This process was accelerated when Altman was mysteriously killed. The faithful suspected the hand of the government in his assassination, and his subsequent martyrdom only furthered their growth and radicalization. Beliefs The basis of the religion is based solely on the ideology laid out for the Marker. Oddly, many scientists, even Altman himself, have little idea of the Marker's true purpose and origin. The inscriptions about the Marker had puzzled Unitologists as to its meaning. This basis of the religion is that the inscriptions on the marker are a message that will reveal the true origin and meaning of human life. It would be 200 years later that a colonist would decipher its meaning: The inscriptions are the code for the recombinant DNA that transforms human corpses into the terrifying monsters known as Necromorphs. The Church is said to have high amounts of political and economic influence; and it's mentioned that they often require members to contribute huge sums of money to the church in order to move up ranks. It is also mentioned that they refuse to allow their members bodies buried or cremated; instead preserving them aboard space ships. It is speculated that there are at least three ranks above that of the average believer. Two of these possible ranks have been confirmed as being "Vested" and "Overseer", the latter being the higher. While not directly established, it is also speculated that a third and possibly highest rank, "Enigma" exists. This is based on a video transmission in which the recipient is addressed as "Enigma Lange" after the author addresses himself by inserting his rank within the church before his last name. The Church is noted for having many cult like features including ritual sacrifices and mass suicides. Interestingly, the verse quoted by Samuel Irons just before his death is eerily similar to how necromorphs are created: They are "taken" by other servants (other necromorphs in this case) and transformed into more eternal servants (necromorphs appear fully self sufficient) and their souls freed (they are killed). Several members of the Church of Unitology are prominent characters in Dead Space; including: *Benjamin Matthius: Captain of the CEC Planet Cracker [[USG Ishimura| USG Ishimura]]. *Challus Mercer: A doctor aboard the Ishimura, creator of the Hunter. *Terrence Kyne: A doctor aboard the Ishimura, researched the Red Marker. *Hanford Carthusia: Manager of the Aegis VII Colony, ranked as "Vested" *Deacon Abbot: CEC Engineer, first to experience visions after the marker's discovery. *Vera Cortez: Aegis VII P-Sec officer, partner to Abraham Neumann. *Warren Eckhardt: CEC Executive of Colonial Mining Affairs, ranked as "Overseer" Script Unitology also appears to have a unique script and system of writing that works on a simple principle - substituting letters and numbers for the DNA code on the Black Marker. A translation of this script may be found in Dead Space, in the hydroponics deck of the [[Ishimura| Ishimura]]. Graffiti of this script can be found written all over the walls in many areas. Gallery File:Unitology_Marker_Wallpaper_by_The_Brade.jpg| File:Marker.png|Emblem of the Black Marker Image:Unitology.jpg|A translation of the Unitology script can be found in Chapter 6. File:Dead_Space_2_unitology.jpg|Concept art of Church of Unitology in Dead Space 2. Category:Content Category:Backstory